User blog:PegasusMan/Endless Love: Chapter 2 - Visits
<-- Previous chapter Gaz- When we open the door and leave the house, I immediately know that I should’ve dressed differently. I’m wearing jeans with a t-shirt that is too big for me. I look over at Eleanor and find that she’s wearing a t-shirt and those short girl shorts. Clearly, she’s prepared. I decide to make a mental note to myself to change when we get back home for lunch. Merlon’s house is a floor above our house. We live on Flipside’s first floor, when Merlon lives on the second. Basically, it’s only a short elevator ride away. We arrive at Merlon’s house, and knock on the door. Merlon opens it. “Ah, Eleanor and Gaz! Come in, please,” he says. We walk inside and Merlon shuts the door behind us. “Please, take a seat.” We do as he says, as we always do. There is a table by the door which has three seats around it. Ellie and I occupy it, and Merlon joins us. “How are you two?” Merlon politely asks. “Good,” I say. “Fine,” Ellie says. Merlon nods his head. “Good, good. Today, we’ll be talking about the five different types of hearts.” Merlon reaches below his seat and picks up models of four different colored hearts. He puts the pink one on the table. “This is a Pure Heart. These depict love from our very souls. As long as our love lives on, they do. The heroes of light at the time were the Mario Bros. Princess Peach, and Bowser, who used the Pure Hearts to defeat the evil Count Bleck, who is your father.” Ellie looks at me with wide eyes. I can tell she’s scared. Merlon continues, but puts the pink heart away. He picks up a black and gray heart. “This is the Chaos Heart. It was destroyed by Lord Blumiere and Lady Timpani, your parents. The Chaos Heart was the cause of The Void, a black hole that almost consumed everything. But thanks to Lord Blumiere and Lady Timpani, everything was set back to normal.” I interrupt with a question. “What did they do to set everything back to normal?” “Good question, Gaz,” Merlon begins. “They sacrificed themselves to banish the Chaos Heart forever. It can never be used again by anybody or anything now.” Ellie is probably staring straight down at the floor, an action she does when she is scared or has no idea what to say. Merlon puts away the Chaos Heart and brings out a yellow colored heart. “This is the Endless Heart. It emits endless love on a being, stopping evil in its tracks. The location of it is unknown.” As Merlon puts away the Endless Heart, I glance at Ellie again. Yep, she’s frightened and has no idea what to say. Merlon takes out a brown colored heart. “The Broken Heart,” Merlon starts. “Currently, it is broken into several pieces. But combining it again will fire love into every living thing in the universe. It is the most powerful heart in existence. But it too, like the Endless Heart, is unable to be found.” Then Merlon shows us a blue heart. “This here is the Full Heart. As it may seem quite the opposite of the Broken Heart, it really isn’t. The Full Heart throws out all the evil in a being, and fills it will love instead. Its location is also unknown. Those are all the hearts I wanted to show you. You may now do whatever you want, as long as you don’t ruin my house,” Merlon says as he jokes to us. I smile. Ellie is still looking down. I sigh. I jump under the table and stick my head where Ellie is looking. “Hey!” Ellie says with a jump. I return to my seat. “Why are you so nervous?” I ask. “There’s nothing to be nervous about. A little talk about your parents and you get scared?” “No. Just… whatever,” she says with a scoff. I take out my laptop and do my own things on it, and Ellie does the same. When Merlon returns, fifteen minutes have passed. “Okay, you two can go home now,” Merlon says. “Be safe and have a good lunch!” I walk out the door behind Ellie and turn around at Merlon. “Thanks, Merlon!” I say. Then I close the door. “Seriously, Ellie. Why are you so shy?” “I’m not shy, Gaz! I just have a lot to think about.” “Do those thoughts make you not pay attention or something?” “No, they don’t affect my visits with people. It’s just… something about an email…” I want to ask who the email is from, but I can tell that Ellie doesn’t want me to ask. So I don’t. “Well, just talk to Mom about it, ‘k?” “Yeah, okay.” And we jog back home. :::::::::::::: Next chapter --> Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic